Goodbye
by SunReyes
Summary: Jack’s been asked to do the unthinkable. JS & DM
1. Chapter 1

Title: Goodbye  
  
Author: SunReyes  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Jack's been asked to do the unthinkable. J/S & D/M  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the network, the show, etc. I just write, plain and simple. Thanks to DM for beta-ing and for everyone's support  
  
********  
  
Jack's POV:  
  
I glance down at my watch, letting out a sigh as I unlock the door to my apartment. The girls should be in bed by now and I have no clue what Maria is up to.  
  
I step inside and see her harsh gaze on me.  
  
"Maria." My eyes meet hers as she crosses her arms defensively, standing in the entranceway to our bedroom.  
  
"I saw you again, with her."  
  
"We had a case we were working on. I told you that over the phone." I hang up my jacket and untie my shoes, leaving them by the closet.  
  
"You never mentioned she'd be there with you." Her words are accusatory and I can't say it surprises me.  
  
"Maria, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to stop lying to me. Are you still sleeping with her?"  
  
"No." My eyes are honest as Maria stares me down. Her expression is stoic.  
  
"Then why her? Why not have Martin or Danny stay late with you?"  
  
"Maria, I swear to you it was completely professional. Nothing happened."  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me. I saw the two of you on the news earlier on television." She shakes her head in dismay and heads into the bedroom.  
  
I follow after her, making my way inside our bedroom. She sits on the edge and I close the door, not wanting the girls to overhear us.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Jack. You were with her again, weren't you?"  
  
"I have never lied to you." I eye her intently. She huffs out a loud annoyed breath. "When you asked, I gave you the truth," I remind her.  
  
"Was it just her?" She stares me down.  
  
"Yes," I nod my head, feeling my eyes grow heavy with guilt. I approach the bed, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"How can I ever really trust you again?" she questions.  
  
"Tell me what I can do. How can I fix this between us?"  
  
She shakes her head. "You think it's so easy?"  
  
I feel myself crumbling with guilt. "Maria, I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"I know," she nods her head and stares at the door. "I'm not sure I can really ever trust you again, but knowing you're working late with her--"  
  
"Maria."  
  
"I want her off your team, Jack. I need to know it won't happen again. Do you have any idea what it feels like hearing your voice tell me you're staying late and wondering if it's to be with that office whore of yours."  
  
I close my eyes, fighting the temptation to lash out at her. She has a right to be angry with me.  
  
"Maria, I can't do that."  
  
"You better, if you want this marriage to work." She stands up, heads into the bathroom and slams the door. I groan, grabbing a pillow as I head for the sofa—a safe place to sleep for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha POV:  
  
His fingertips grazed the frame of the new photos he brought into his office sometime within the past few months. I hadn't been in there long enough to realize they were new until I saw him touch the picture as though he was touching a part of himself.  
  
I couldn't stand in the doorway forever, so I took a step inside and Jack finally looked up.  
  
"Samantha." His eyes met mine and then they fell back to his desk, staring at an open file.  
  
"What's the new case?" I question, realizing we've been here for forty-five minutes and aside from finishing our reports from yesterday's missing person, we haven't started anything new.  
  
He lets out a tired sigh and fails to answer my question.  
  
"Jack?" I glance towards him as he stares once again at the photos of his two daughters. "Is everything all right at home?"  
  
"No," he shakes his head.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I offer.  
  
His eyes finally glance up to reach mine. He's upset and whatever burden he's carrying with him will likely be carried on all of our shoulders until things are settled.  
  
"Sam." My name slips off his tongue and he closes his eyes, moving his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He doesn't say anything else, and I can only imagine he's trying to decide what to say.  
  
"Whatever it is, you'll get through this."  
  
"Maria isn't handling my working late well."  
  
"I guess I can't blame her," I laugh softly, smiling to lighten the mood. "If I was married to you--" I pause. "I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate." I feel my mind reeling and he eyes me with something so tender. "I should finish that report."  
  
"Isn't that what you brought me?" he asks as he looks at the paper in my hands, which I'd forgotten about.  
  
"Oh, right." I drop it on his desk, catching a glimpse of a transfer application. "Who's transferring in Jack?" He doesn't answer me.  
  
"You're not transferring someone out?" He drops his gaze to his hands, sitting on his desk.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing yet."  
  
"Okay," I answer, glancing back out towards the bullpen. "I should get back." I give him a worried glance and slip out of his office.  
  
"What's going on?" Danny questions as I approach my desk.  
  
"There's a transfer application on Jack's desk." I eye Danny. "You don't think he'd transfer one of us, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. Martin hasn't exactly been on his good side lately." I let out a sigh and collapse into the chair at my desk. "He wouldn't transfer you Samantha; don't worry."  
  
"Yeah," I mumble, staring at the screen on my computer with doubt plagued on my mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV:  
  
I can't believe I let Samantha see the transfer application on my desk. I shake my head and open the desk drawer to grab a bottle of aspirin.  
  
I didn't think I could ever transfer her out, even if it was to save my own marriage.  
  
Maria's right, though. We do work long hours and being with Samantha did make things difficult at first, but I can't let her go. Besides, we don't have to get romantically involved again. I smirk at the thought. We ended the affair on four previous occasions and fell into one another's arms for comfort shortly after each time.  
  
Even if I promise that it will be over, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Of course, I told both Samantha and Maria it was over, but I'm not sure that it is.  
  
Although it's been months since Samantha and I have shared the same bed, there's still a connection and longing I get from her that I don't feel with Maria. I don't know what it is, and it's certainly not something I can explain.  
  
Samantha glances back in my direction and I feel my heart pound in my chest. I can't do this. I eye the blank application and feel horrible for even considering it. How could I face her if the transfer is put into place?  
  
"Jack?" I notice Vivian making her way into the office. "Is everything okay?" I let out a soft breath as she steps into the office and notices the papers on my desk. "Don't tell me they're wanting to transfer one of us out."  
  
"Things have been sloppy lately." I eye her. "That's not why this is here though."  
  
"You're transferring?" she questions intently.  
  
"It's complicated," I respond giving her no real answer.  
  
"I'm sure it is. I picked up the latest missing person's file from Van Doren." Vivian hands me the file. "You looked busy, so I took the initiative."  
  
"Thanks, Viv."  
  
"Yeah." She smiles, heading out of my office as I glance briefly through the file before heading out towards the bullpen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha POV:  
  
Jack looks rather uneasy as he approaches the conference table where we're all gathered.  
  
"Lindsey Jacobi," Jack says as he hangs the young blonde's photo on the dry erase board. "Twenty years old. She went missing on campus sometime last night around nine o'clock. Her roommate called the police this morning."  
  
"Are we sure she didn't just stay out too late drinking?" Martin questions.  
  
"According to her roommate, she was going to take a shower and never came back."  
  
"A shower?" I question. "Why wait so long to call it in?"  
  
"We'll have to find out," Jack answers. "Martin and Danny, I want you both to speak to the family. Find out what you can. Vivian, talk to her professors and her employer. Samantha, you'll come with me to speak to her roommate."  
  
I follow Jack down to the car and he hands me his keys, letting me drive. An hour and a half later, we pull up in front of the twelve-story residence towers and make our way inside.  
  
"Tara, we're with the FBI." I show her my badge. "Can we come in?"  
  
She opens the door to her small room. It's fully decorated, with posters and rope light strung along the walls. There's a set of bunk beds on the far left side of the wall, and on the right are two back-to-back desks along with a set of drawers.  
  
"Can you tell us about Lindsey?" I question.  
  
"She's pretty quiet. Keeps to herself mostly. She went off to take a shower last night while I was watching television. I didn't realize till around eleven that she hadn't come back."  
  
"Why did you wait until the morning to call the police?" Jack asks.  
  
"I went down to the community advisor's room at the end of the floor, and she told me to wait to report her missing. She figured she went off partying and didn't tell me."  
  
"And you didn't think that was the case?" I question.  
  
"Lindsey goes home every weekend. Not once this semester have I seen her partying. Besides she left in her robe and sandals. She wouldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Does she have a boyfriend?" I question.  
  
"No, she's never been all that interested in dating."  
  
"What about you?" Jack eyes Tara.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't have anything to do with her disappearance."  
  
"Can we get his name and address?"  
  
"Yeah." I hand her my small pad of paper and she scribbles the information down before Jack and I head outside. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack POV:  
  
"Why don't we pay Mr. Daniels' a visit?" I eye Samantha as we head into the elevator and down to the car.  
  
"You don't think this has anything to do with the other disappearances last February?" Samantha eyes me as I open the car door and get inside.  
  
"I've considered it but those girls went missing late at night while they were walking alone on campus."  
  
She nods her head. "They never found the guy, you know?"  
  
"So I've heard," I answer, as I start the car and drive to the address of the apartment complex where Tara's boyfriend lives.  
  
We carefully make our way up the stairs and she eyes me attentively as I knock on the door. Her gaze meets our newest suspect as he opens the door.  
  
"Matthew Daniels, we're with the FBI. Agents Malone and Spade," she offers and we flash our badges. "We're looking into the disappearance of Lindsey Jacobi."  
  
"That bitch?" My eyes bore into our newest suspect.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"All night?"  
  
Samantha nods her head, and I nod for him to continue.  
  
"I spent the evening drinking with some buddies on Greek Row."  
  
"Can anyone verify your story?" Samantha questions.  
  
"At least a dozen people," he smirks. "Don't get me wrong. I never liked Lindsey, but I certainly didn't get involved in her disappearance."  
  
Samantha asks Mr. Daniels for the address of where he was last night, while I casually glance around the apartment. There doesn't appear to be anything out of place or anything signaling us that Lindsey was here.  
  
Samantha and I head down to the car and she eyes me attentively. "Alibi or not, he's involved." I nod for her to go on with her theory. "Tara and Lindsey didn't seem to get along. Opposite personalities living together." She glances down at her notes. "You didn't see any sign of a woman's presence, right?"  
  
"Nothing," I nod and we head into the car.  
  
"It's likely Matthew spent the night at Tara and Lindsey's apartment, and from there it's all assumptions. Maybe Lindsey didn't like having a boy stay the night. Maybe he hit on her or something else," she pauses and glances my way. "Something's going on between Tara, Lindsey, and Matthew-- I'm certain of it. If we find out what it is, we'll find out what happened to her."  
  
"You're sure it's him?" I start the engine and carefully pull out of the parking lot.  
  
"I've never been more certain in my life," she answers and glances out the window. "I just hope we're not too late." 


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha POV:  
  
We head down towards Greek Row and Jack's cell phone vibrates. He retrieves it from his coat, eyeing me to go on inside.  
  
"I'm Samantha Spade with the FBI." I show the young man my badge. "I'm looking into the disappearance of Lindsey Jacobi."  
  
"Who?" he questions, not having recognized the name.  
  
"Matthew Daniels' girlfriend, Tara—her roommate."  
  
He pauses, thinking it over. "I haven't seen her."  
  
"Can you tell me about last night?"  
  
"There isn't much to tell."  
  
"Can I come in?" I question.  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah." He shows me into the living area.  
  
"There was a party here last night?"  
  
"Matthew was here all night."  
  
"What about Lindsey or Tara?"  
  
"No," he shakes his head. "Just Matthew. He actually tried calling Tara to invite her out, around ten-thirty, but there was no answer."  
  
"Did she call him back?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"If you think of anything else," I hand him my card. "Thank you for your time." I slip out the front door and notice Jack sliding his phone back into his pocket.  
  
"Martin and Danny broke down about an hour ago. Some sort of car trouble," Jack tells me. "Get anything from them?" he nods towards the fraternity house.  
  
"Matthew made a phone call to Tara last night. We need to find out why she never got it."  
  
Jack nods his head and we slip into the car, heading back to the dorms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV:  
  
"Tara, it's the FBI. Open up." I knock several times, waiting for a response.  
  
"Just a minute," the voice on the other side answers.  
  
I glance towards Samantha and we watch the doorknob slowly turning.  
  
"We have a few more questions," Samantha offers. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Yeah," she answers. Samantha goes in first and I follow behind her, shutting the door.  
  
"We spoke with Matthew," I eye Tara. "He says he called you last night."  
  
"Um, yeah, we talked for an hour or so while I was watching television."  
  
"What time was that?" Samantha quips.  
  
"I don't remember—nine maybe?"  
  
"It was ten-thirty and you never answered the phone. Want to explain where you were?" Samantha retorts.  
  
"I was here," Tara answers. "I just was busy."  
  
"Watching television?" I answer. "Was anyone else with you?"  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "Is that a crime?"  
  
I feel my cell phone vibrating again and I nod for Samantha to continue while I walk out of the room and answer the call.  
  
"Malone."  
  
"Jack," I hear Danny's voice on the other end of the phone. "We're with the Jacobi's and apparently their daughter hasn't been getting along with Tara. There were quite a few fights in regards to clothing and her laptop computer."  
  
"Fights?" I question.  
  
"Mostly verbal. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."  
  
"Thanks." I hang up the phone and head back inside.  
  
"Is that Lindsey's?" I point towards the laptop that's turned on and has recently been used.  
  
"Yeah." She glances down at the floor and I pull out a pair of latex gloves from my coat, slipping them on before approaching the computer.  
  
"Did you use this last?" I eye the open window on the computer.  
  
"Yeah, I figured she wouldn't mind."  
  
Samantha eyes me and turns towards Lindsey's dresser, eyeing the books and keepsakes for some sort of clue.  
  
I notice a small, sticky drop of red blood on the side of the laptop and eye Samantha to come over. She lets out a sigh, nodding her head, then reads Tara her rights before putting her in handcuffs and taking her down to the car. 


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha POV:  
  
I stand beside Jack, looking into the interrogation room through the one- way glass.  
  
"You still think the boyfriend's involved?" Jack questions.  
  
"I doubt she could have dumped the body on her own," I point out. "Has Vivian come back with the telephone records?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How do you want to approach this?" I ask Jack.  
  
"We should have the blood results in shortly and, hopefully, anything else that was recovered. In the meantime, why don't you grab something to eat for lunch?" Jack eyes his watch. "It's already quarter after three."  
  
"You want me to pick you up anything?" I offer.  
  
"Whatever you're having," Jack responds. "Just be back here by four."  
  
I head down the hall, grabbing my coat before slipping outside. Although the temperature has finally started warming up, it's fairly windy.  
  
In twenty minutes I'm back at the office, and I enter Jack's office and hand him a sandwich.  
  
"You haven't eaten yet?" He eyes the wrapped sandwich in my hand. "Take a seat," he offers, letting me eat lunch with him.  
  
"Did the report come in yet or the phone logs?" I glance out the office window, not seeing anyone else around.  
  
"Vivian's talking to Tara at the moment."  
  
"What about Matthew? Shouldn't we be bringing him in for questioning? If Tara was involved, she couldn't have disposed of the body on her own."  
  
"He has an alibi, though," Jack points out. "Maybe there's someone else on her floor who was involved."  
  
"The community advisor?" I offer.  
  
Jack stares at me for a minute, thinking things over in his head. "That's definitely a possibility." Jack finishes eating first. "I'm going to let Vivian know where we're going."  
  
"Okay." I take another bite, halfway done through my lunch and watch as he stands up and heads out of his office.  
  
I glance around, noticing no one else nearby, and I have the sudden urge to find the transfer application and see whose name is on it.  
  
I stand up and glance over his desk, not seeing it out in the open. I toss my trash and hear heavy footsteps on the floor.  
  
I make my way out of his office, noticing Jack on his way over. "You ready?" he questions.  
  
I follow him down to the car and notice Martin shoved against the parking garage wall with Danny's lips on his.  
  
"Jack," I whisper nodding towards the two men. Jack's footsteps become heavier, letting them know we're approaching.  
  
"Shit." I hear Martin's response and Danny's laugh as he backs off Martin.  
  
"I thought your car broke down?" Jack questions.  
  
"It did," Martin replies. "We took a cab back from the auto shop."  
  
"Right," I smirk, eyeing Jack.  
  
"Help Vivian until I get back. When I do, I want to see you both in my office."  
  
Jack and I slip into the car and head back out to the school.  
  
Twenty minutes into our drive, Jack's cell phone goes off. "Malone," he answers, letting out a sigh and glancing towards me. "Now's not a good time. We'll talk about it when I get home tonight." He pauses a moment. "I don't know. Late. I'll call you when I know." He hangs up the phone and turns up the radio to avoid talking to me.  
  
We listen to music for about half an hour and I glance towards Jack who is fully concentrating on the road. I turn down the music and he lets out a sigh.  
  
"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" I offer.  
  
"Sam," he pauses, quickly glancing towards me, "now isn't the time."  
  
"When is it ever the right time? What about the transfer application?" I question. "When are you going to tell the unit about that? When were you going to tell me?"  
  
He eyes me and then the road. "It's not that simple."  
  
"Who are you transferring out?" I question.  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it has to be."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Sam," he pauses, "I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Who would you do that to?" I retort.  
  
"Can we just forget it?" His voice grows louder in the enclosed car.  
  
"No. If you're going to get rid of one of us, I have a right to know."  
  
"I trashed the application," he answers. "I couldn't ruin your career."  
  
"Mine?" I repeat. "Why?" He won't look at me. I know he's driving, but he's also avoiding me. "Jack." My voice grows more insistent. "I thought we agreed we could work together after everything." I glance out the window. "If you really want me gone, I'll fill out the request myself and submit it to Van Doren."  
  
"You know that's not what I want."  
  
"Then why even consider it?" I question. He doesn't answer me. Instead, he turns at the exit on the highway, as we approach the campus. "Just answer me one last thing."  
  
"What?" He glances towards me and parks the car.  
  
"You love her, right?"  
  
"Samantha, she's my wife."  
  
"But do you love her?"  
  
"Yes," he nods his head.  
  
"Okay," I answer, wishing I hadn't asked the question.  
  
"Sam--"  
  
"Don't," I cut him off. "We have our job to do," I remind him, slipping out of the car and making my way ahead of him up the residence tower to the community advisor's room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jack POV:  
  
How do I tell Samantha that Maria isn't the only one I love? If things were as simple as black and white, I wouldn't be in this mess. I stand beside her, waiting for our newest suspect to answer the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We're Agents Malone and Spade, with the FBI," Samantha quips.  
  
"I'm Judy Donahue. You're here about Lindsey? I can show you which room was hers."  
  
Samantha and I both take note of the past tense words she used. "We've spoken with Tara and we'd like you to come with us. We have some questions about what transpired."  
  
"Am I under arrest?"  
  
"No," I answer. "We just need a formal statement about the events."  
  
"Okay," she shrugs and follows us down to the car. I hand Samantha the keys, letting her drive, and dial Vivian.  
  
"Johnson," she answers.  
  
"We're bringing Judy Donahue in."  
  
"I have a feeling Tara will have confessed by then."  
  
"Good," I respond. "In the meantime, please keep an eye on Danny and Martin."  
  
"The police found a body. They just left to get an ID."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Hudson River."  
  
"Just great," I mutter. "We're on our way back."  
  
"We'll be waiting," Vivian answers and I hang up the phone.  
  
"Anything?" Samantha eyes me before focusing back on the road.  
  
"They think they found Lindsey Jacobi's body," I state, turning my head back to see Judy's face.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's dead. You already knew that, though. Tara's prepared to testify against you."  
  
"What? That's insane!"  
  
"Is it? You didn't help her dispose of the body? Maybe you helped her kill Lindsey too."  
  
"I want a lawyer!"  
  
I feel Samantha's eyes on me. Does she think we've failed? Her look conveys so much. We continue on our drive back to the Bureau. 


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha POV:  
  
Jack escorts Judy into the interrogation room while I head inside to see what Martin, Danny, and Vivian have managed to get out of Tara.  
  
"Hey, Vivian. Manage to get anything out of Tara?"  
  
"A confession," she grins. "Apparently the community advisor---"  
  
"Judy."  
  
"Yeah, she helped dispose of the body."  
  
"We figured that," I point out.  
  
"Did Judy confess to the crimes?"  
  
"No. As soon as she realized we knew what was going on, she asked for a lawyer."  
  
"Doesn't it figure?" Vivian answers.  
  
"Yeah," I state, watching as Jack makes his way over towards us.  
  
"Danny, Martin," he eyes them both. "My office."  
  
Jack shuts the door after all three of them are inside. I head towards my desk, cleaning up some of the files and filling out paperwork.  
  
"You worked with Jack today," Vivian states. "Is he still going to transfer someone out?"  
  
"I don't think so," I answer, glancing towards the closed office door. "I hope not," I whisper, shutting my eyes with concern.  
  
I hear the office door squeak open and footsteps approach the bullpen.  
  
"Vivian, have you arranged the transfer yet?"  
  
"Yeah. They should be coming any minute," she answers.  
  
"You can go home then. I'll wait around here till they come."  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise decision?"  
  
"Go home," he answers. "You too, Samantha."  
  
"I can stay," I offer, and he approaches my desk.  
  
"Go home," he tells me again.  
  
"Why? You should go home to your girls and Maria." He closes his eyes the moment I say her name. A few moments later, he opens them.  
  
"I'll go home when I'm ready."  
  
"So will I," I smirk. "Besides, I have a report to finish."  
  
He doesn't answer me and, instead, heads back into his office and shuts the door. I glance back, feeling slightly concerned about him and notice Martin and Danny packing up for the night.  
  
"Goodnight, Samantha." Danny quips and I watch as both men head for the elevator. Once they're inside, I stand up, heading for Jack's office.  
  
He slams the phone down, irritated with whomever he was speaking to.  
  
I knock gently and he waves me in.  
  
"Everything okay?" I glance down.  
  
"Not really," he lets out a sigh, his eyes staring at the photos of his girls on his desk.  
  
"Your marriage?"  
  
"When isn't that the problem?" His eyes finally move from his desk and meet mine.  
  
His eyes stare right through me. "Well, what are you going to do?" I whisper.  
  
"Go home, sleep on the couch—same as usual." He lets out a sigh and his eyes fall to the picture of his girls once more.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Jack."  
  
"We can't--" he cuts me off.  
  
"I know," I nod and eye the door. "I should probably head home." I head back towards my desk, grabbing my coat and keys and making my way towards the elevator. I feel Jack's presence behind me.  
  
"I'll walk you out," he offers sincerely. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack POV:  
  
What am I doing? This is the last chance I have to save my marriage. Am I willing to throw it all away?  
  
"It's raining," she groans softly. "I took the subway in this morning."  
  
"I can give you a ride back."  
  
"Do you mind?" Her voice tells me she feels bad for asking. If it weren't for the rain, I'm not sure if she'd take me up on the offer.  
  
"Come on." We head into my car and out of the parking garage.  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
"Yeah," I nod my head, glancing over towards her. She's quiet and I'm worried—she's never this quiet. There's a comfortable silence, and then there's silence when she's mulling something over in her head. "Sam?"  
  
She laughs softly. "You're the only one I allow to call me that." I eye her briefly and then glance at the road again. "If you want me to transfer, Jack, I'll do it."  
  
"You know I don't want that." We pull in front of her place and she unfastens her seatbelt and turns to face me.  
  
"Maybe it's not about what you want."  
  
My eyes widen. "You want to transfer?" I clarify. She glances out the window at the rain pouring down, avoiding my question.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at work." Her hand grabs the door handle.  
  
"Sam, wait." She glances back towards me. With such a simple look, her eyes convey so much emotion. "Let me walk you upstairs. I have an umbrella."  
  
"Okay," she nods. I turn off the car, reach in the backseat and pull the black umbrella out. I open the car door, then the umbrella and move around to the passenger side to walk Samantha up to her front door.  
  
She opens the door. "You'll have to leave that outside if you want to come in." She eyes the wet umbrella and I drop it to the floor, following her inside.  
  
"You've changed it." I glance around the living room.  
  
"Yeah," she nods. The furniture's been rearranged since the last time I was over. The walls are painted a fresh shade of yellow and have new prints on them.  
  
"I like what you've done."  
  
"I needed to brighten the place," she answers, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer for herself. "You want one?" She pulls it from the fridge, showing it to me.  
  
"Sure." I know it's a bad idea, but I don't care. I haven't spent time with her since the shooting. I let out a sigh as she opens the bottle and hands it to me. "Thanks."  
  
She nods her head and downs her drink. She crashes onto the couch beside me, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the back of the sofa. "Mmm," she lets out a soft moan and I feel myself slightly aroused. It's been too long.  
  
Her eyes open when she realizes how quiet I've been and that I'm staring at her.  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
I don't know what to say without telling her I want to run my mouth down her neck and taste her skin. I close my eyes, drinking in her wonderful scent that permeates her apartment. "I miss this," are the only words that I can form without saying or revealing too much. I close my eyes, not wanting her to see how much I desire her.  
  
"Me too," she answers and I hear her shift around and feel her hips straddling mine.  
  
"Sam," I croak, feeling her weight against me. She pushes me back against the sofa, lying flat as she leans down, hovering above me. Her tongue traces its way around my mouth and I close my eyes, not wanting to give in so desperately. I have more control, I have---. All thoughts leave my mind as I feel her hips gyrating and her hands in my hair. A groan escapes my throat as she draws her mouth over my Adam's apple, kissing it softly, and then up towards my ear. "Oh God," I moan, feeling her tongue flick the lobe. The room is suddenly so hot.  
  
"Shhh," she smiles, drawing her hand along my chest and down my stomach.  
  
I groan in protest, but it hardly sounds that way. Her hand works on my belt buckle and I feel her mouth against mine, hard and forceful, as she plunges her tongue into my mouth—clashing, tasting, teasing me.  
  
My hands move over her hips and then her back, tugging at the shirt and pulling it over her head. Her long hair falls forward and I brush it back, leaning up to kiss her neck and down her breasts as we finish removing one another's clothes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha POV:  
  
It's not the most comfortable place, but right now comfort is my least concern. He rolls us around, letting his fingers move down between my thighs, his thumb flicking, touching, feeling, arousing as his mouth licks, sucks, and nips my breasts.  
  
"Jack," I whisper, my eyes pleading with him to go further as he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I feel my back arch, wanting him in me, wanting to feel more of him, more of me, more of us together. I groan, letting my eyes slip closed as I feel my chest flushing and the flush spreading up my neck and to my cheeks. My mouth bites down, sucking his bottom lip as I feel myself quivering beneath him. I moan, feeling my heart rate slowly calm and his hands gently caressing me.  
  
I give him a soft kiss and wait a few moments to regain my strength.  
  
"Sam." I hear my name on his lips and my eyes open as he asks permission--- as if I'd ever deny him anything.  
  
I pull him down and feel him within me. I've missed this for far too long, and I gasp. My lips part as small puffs of air escape my mouth. He feels too good, too real, too---. The words are lost on me as he builds a rhythm and I lean up, letting our mouths meet once again.  
  
"Let me," I whisper, rolling us back around as I straddle his hips and feel him within me.  
  
"Sam," he murmurs as his hands move over my body—cupping, feeling, memorizing every detail as if it were the last time—and maybe it is. He groans as I clench down, feeling him swelter to the breaking point. Our mouths meet, letting our bodies overtake us to the ultimate pleasure together.  
  
Our hearts pound rapidly as I lay above him. "Sam?"  
  
"Shhh," I respond, worried he's ready to leave so soon. I draw my hand over his chest, comforting him.  
  
"My arm's asleep," he answers and I giggle softly, realizing I've pinned his right arm into the sofa.  
  
"Sorry," I grin, moving off the sofa.  
  
"No." He pulls me back down on him and gets in a more comfortable position. "Better." He closes his eyes and I press a soft kiss to his lips, feeling his warm arms wrapped around my body.  
  
"We could move this into the bedroom?" I suggest.  
  
"In a minute," he whispers, his eyes still shut and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Sometime during the night, I roll beneath the covers and feel the soft pillow under my head and the mattress beneath me.  
  
"Jack?" The room is pitch black and I feel my stomach knot.  
  
"Hmmm?" he answers, and I feel his warm, naked body beside me.  
  
"I thought you left."  
  
"Not until the sun comes up," he answers with a yawn. "It's still raining."  
  
"What if the sun never comes up?" I whisper in response.  
  
"Then I'm all yours." 


	13. Chapter 13

Jack POV:  
  
The morning light shines through the curtains, and I roll over and press a soft kiss to Samantha's neck. She moans quietly and stirs from my touch.  
  
She looks so peaceful, so at ease when she's asleep. I don't want to leave but I have no choice. I need to go home and work things out. I glance back at her one final time before heading into the living room, where I put on my clothes and quietly slip out the front door.  
  
I feel awful for leaving her. She once told me it could be categorized as 'one of the worst feelings in the world' and my heart breaks at hurting her. I hope she'll understand—she'll have to.  
  
I make my way home and step in through the front door to see Maria in the kitchen making breakfast for the girls.  
  
"You never came home," she points out.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
She looks at me and must see guilt on my face. "You were with her again, weren't you? Why don't you go marry the whore—if that's what you really want!"  
  
"Maria, you know that's not true. It isn't like that."  
  
"Then tell me how it is? Tell me what it's like to raise two children and to have to lie to them every night. Am I supposed to tell them he's not coming home because he'd rather sleep with that office whore than be where his children are?"  
  
"Maria, that's not fair."  
  
"You're right. It's not fair to the girls or to me. You can't keep doing this to us. You can't expect us to live our lives with you screwing it up all the damn time."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I asked you to fix it." Her eyes bore into mine.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Obviously. You spent the night fucking her instead!"  
  
"Daddy?" Hannah's voice echoes through the hallway as she stands in the entranceway, having heard the whole thing.  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
"Get dressed for school," Maria answers. "Wake your sister up too." The bedroom door shuts and she eyes me, "Look at what I have to clean up now."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? All we ever do is fight, Maria. I don't feel like I'm living with the woman I married anymore."  
  
"Well, I don't feel like I'm living with the man I married," she retorts.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I don't think there's any way I can make this right."  
  
"You better figure it out because we won't be around here waiting for you to get your shit together."  
  
I let out a sigh and head into the bedroom. I grab a change of clothes and take a quick shower before heading into the office. 


	14. Chapter 14

Samantha POV:  
  
The alarm clock jars me awake and I groan in protest. I feel around the empty bed, missing his warm body beside me. I glance around and whisper his name, hoping he hasn't gone home because it means only one thing.  
  
I head into the bathroom for a quick shower. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and the dark spot on my neck, the only physical reminder of what transpired.  
  
I slip on my gray turtleneck—careful to hide the evidence—and finish getting dressed. I grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast before heading into the office.  
  
The rain has stopped but the sky is still cloudy and the air is cool. I clutch my jacket tight across my chest, trying to keep warm, as I board the subway into work.  
  
I feel the train shift around—side-to-side—and it reminds me of my life—bouncing, shifting, changing, ready to fall if you're not holding on tight.  
  
I get off at my stop and walk the remaining several blocks to work. The fresh air helps to clear my mind.  
  
I make my way inside the office, heading in to see Van Doren. I knock at her door and she waves me in.  
  
"What can I do for you, Samantha?"  
  
"I'd like to transfer to the Chicago field office."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"My sister," I pause. "She lives in Chicago and she's sick. They don't think she'll make it and she has a little girl that needs to be looked after."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Agent Malone?" Her eyes watch mine closely.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She stands up and closes the door. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once the transfer's in place, you know I can't reverse it."  
  
"I realize that. I need to be with my sister," I emphasize.  
  
"I'll need Jack's approval. Have you spoken with him yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
Van Doren signs the transfer request. "Finish filling this out and give it to Jack to sign. If he causes you any problems, have him see me."  
  
"Thank you." I take the form and exit her office, making my way towards my desk.  
  
Vivian has already entered the office and she approaches me. "Writing a report?"  
  
"Not exactly." She eyes the form on my desk.  
  
"You're transferring out?"  
  
"My sister--" Vivian rolls her eyes, seeing through the little white lie.  
  
"What'd Jack say?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
"Good luck with that." She heads back towards her desk and I watch as Jack comes from the elevator. He glances at me before entering his office. 


	15. Chapter 15

Jack POV:  
  
This has been the morning from hell. After the fight I had with Maria—and Hannah overhearing—I literally ran into someone when I was leaving the apartment. He happened to be carrying a hot coffee with him, which landed on my suit and burned the hell out of me. Luckily, I wasn't too far away, so I went back inside to get changed.  
  
The second time—on my way into work—I nearly got run over trying to get into my car. Then pulling out into traffic, I almost hit a kid on a bike.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, someone hit my car at the traffic light outside the federal building. Thankfully, there wasn't any damage, but it still makes for a shitty day.  
  
I head inside my office, catching sight of Samantha and Vivian working at their desks. Sam looks disappointed and I can't blame her. She's probably pissed at me for leaving and not saying goodbye.  
  
I let out a sigh. There isn't an easy way to right any of the wrongs that have been made. I hang up my coat and take a seat at my desk.  
  
"Jack?" Samantha pokes her head in. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah." I run a hand through my still damp hair and she comes inside.  
  
"I need your signature on this."  
  
She hands me the paper. "What is it?" I question, glancing down and seeing a Request of Transfer Application staring at me. As if my day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Sam?" I eye the chair, but she refuses to sit down.  
  
"My sister called this morning. She's sick and needs someone to watch her little girl."  
  
"Then take a few days off. You have the time."  
  
"Jack," her eyes meet mine. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."  
  
"Fine." I sign the form and shove it back towards her.  
  
She looks as though she could cry. Who am I kidding? I'm not exactly being the most comforting guy. I'm fairly confident the story about her sister is a lie, since she hasn't spoken to her sister in years. But what if it were the truth? I close my eyes and hear the door shut as she leaves the office.  
  
I glance towards the blinds, watching as she heads down the hall, presumably to Van Doren's office to turn in the application.  
  
A few minutes later my phone rings.  
  
"Malone."  
  
"Jack, can I see you in my office?" I hear Paula Van Doren's voice and watch as Samantha carries a box and heads towards her desk to pack her things.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on my way." I hang up the phone and slip out of the office. I notice Danny talking to Samantha and I make my way towards Van Doren's office.  
  
"Jack, take a seat."  
  
She glances down at the application Samantha brought her.  
  
"I can't believe how easily you let her go. I never thought you had it in you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To give up so easily."  
  
"You think that's what I'm doing?" I retort.  
  
"I don't believe she wants to leave and her last chance was hoping you'd stop her. Since that didn't happen, I submitted her request. I've given her two weeks leave in the meantime and I've arranged for her to transfer to the Chicago Field Office—at her request. Apparently there was an opening, so she lucked out. I told her to go home and start packing."  
  
I let out a frustrated sigh and head for the door.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yeah?" I turn around once more.  
  
"I hope things work out for you and for Samantha."  
  
"Thanks Paula." I make my way down the hall, watching as Samantha boxes up all her personal belongings.  
  
Her back is to me, but I know she can feel me watching.  
  
I move towards her desk and she continues to ignore me.  
  
"I hope you're happy in Chicago," I tell her.  
  
She spins around to face me, her eyes never wavering.  
  
"It's for the best," she answers and turns back around to finish packing her things. Danny glances over towards us and gives me a disapproving stare. "I should get going. I need to pack what I can at home."  
  
"You flying? I can drive you to the airport."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm driving. I'll need my car."  
  
"In the city?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," she answers. "Besides, I'll probably drive up to visit my mom. She's not that far away."  
  
"That'll be nice."  
  
"Yeah," she whispers, although she doesn't sound thrilled with the idea.  
  
I head back into my office. I don't know what to do. I never meant for things to turn out this way and to go this far. I hadn't anticipated Sam requesting a transfer. If only I hadn't said anything in the first place. If only she hadn't seen the application. I let out a sigh and take a seat at my desk, watching as she gives Danny a hug goodbye, then Vivian and Martin.  
  
She grabs her box and heads towards my office.  
  
"Bye, Jack." She doesn't step inside and I don't force her. If she wants to leave, fine. What right do I have—telling her how to live her life? 


	16. Chapter 16

Samantha POV:  
  
I hail a cab and shove the box into the back seat, heading for home. I can't believe Jack didn't even seem to care that I was leaving. I guess what we had meant less than I thought.  
  
I unlock my front door, toss the box to the floor and head into the bedroom.  
  
I spend the rest of the evening packing my clothes and other personal possessions that I will need in the next couple of weeks. Then I pack my other possessions for the movers. I have two weeks off before my new job, but I don't want to spend another day in this city. I fall into bed exhausted. Up early the next morning, I clean out the fridge.  
  
Who knows when and if I'll be back? Danny has offered to help schedule the movers and let them in when I'm gone. What would I do without him?  
  
I feel tears burning my eyes at the realization of what's transpiring. All my life I wanted to get away and the one time I don't want to—that thought is interrupted by the doorbell, and I dry my eyes with my sleeve.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I eye Jack and leave the door open, letting him enter.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Sam."  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"I can call Van Doren."  
  
"Jack," I shake my head no. "You're just kidding yourself. So am I," I whisper. I carry the heavy garbage bag of wasted food outside to the dumpster.  
  
"Sam," his voice pleads with me as I make the way up the stairs and inside.  
  
I grab the box and take it with me down to the car. "I have to go."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Please, what? Stay? Why? You have a wife and two children that you love. I don't have anything here for me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"It is," I nod with a sigh. "I thought I knew what love was when I moved to New York, but I was wrong. I love you, Jack, but this can't happen. Maria's right; if you want your marriage to work, I can't be a factor in your life."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to stay with her. What if I want you?"  
  
"You're just saying that so I'll stay."  
  
"Sam," he pleads with me as I put the box into the back seat and lean against the car.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
He moves forward, his body against mine as his mouth falls to mine, kissing me for the last time. He traces my lips with his tongue memorizing every small detail because one day he'll wake up and forget.  
  
I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I glance away, wiping it as quickly as it fell.  
  
"Sam," he watches me and I feel my heart breaking. It's officially over. There's no going back. I would be starting a new life somewhere—alone.  
  
No one could hear the silent goodbye between us, yet it felt as though everyone was listening. I slipped inside my car and headed for the highway, leaving Jack outside, alone, with tears in his eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack POV:  
  
Two years and I haven't seen her. Not a day goes by I don't regret signing the papers. I don't understand why she ran. It's not like her—or is it? She ran away when she was sixteen. She ran away to New York when she was twenty-two. Maybe I should have seen this coming.  
  
She won't return my phone calls, not that I blame her. She gave me what I couldn't give myself—a second chance.  
  
I've been divorced for 15 months now at Maria's request. I didn't give a damn either way because once Sam was gone, my life meant nothing to me.  
  
I know Danny goes to Chicago to visit her once a month. He won't tell me anything about her, other then she's "fine and doing well." I'm sure Samantha insisted on that.  
  
I've called Samantha about several cases, but she's always professional on the phone. She pretends that she's forgotten me, and my biggest fear is that maybe she has. Maybe she's moved on with her life. I know I haven't, though.  
  
I board the aircraft for my direct flight to Chicago. Van Doren insisted I take a week's vacation someplace and that was the only place I could imagine going. I only realized how much she meant to me—and how my life was meaningless—once she had left. It wasn't that I didn't care for her before; I just didn't realize to what extent.  
  
Since Samantha is still a federal agent, I've been able to locate her permanent address in the suburbs. I never imagined her getting a home. Did she start a family?  
  
I feel my stomach tense at the thought. It's been only two years. I'm sure that much hasn't changed. Besides, she's Samantha Spade. She's never attached herself to a man—well, not until we got involved. What if she found someone better, someone who could give her everything I couldn't?  
  
I let out a sigh and buckle my seatbelt before closing my eyes. I guess if she's really happy, then I should be happy for her. I just want to see her, to make sure she's really okay. I suppose part of the reason for my concern is that Danny visits her once a month. As far as I know, she never comes here. Not that I blame her....but still.  
  
I relax into my seat and try to sleep on the direct flight to O'Hare.  
  
Once we're in Chicago, I grab my luggage and rent a car. I check into a hotel, cringing at the cost, but knowing I can't ask Samantha if I can stay with her. Besides, it wouldn't surprise me if she never wanted to see me again.  
  
After I get my room, I unpack my things and pull out a map to find the small town where she lives and directions on how to get there.  
  
Maybe I should call first? I doubt she'd agree to see me, but just showing up might be worse. I eye my watch and figure I might as well go before it gets any later.  
  
I head for the rental car and follow the directions from downtown Chicago to the suburbs. In under an hour I pull off the highway and follow the directions to her house. She doesn't live far from the main road, which was probably a wise decision, since she has to travel downtown for work everyday.  
  
I can't understand why she moved to the suburbs, though. I always thought of her as a bright lights city kind of girl.  
  
I pull up in front of the single family home and see the neatly trimmed grass. The neighborhood is filled with children playing outside, and it surprises me that this is the life Samantha chose to live. She is the last person I would have predicted this for.  
  
I step out from the car, eye the address and her house again. It's two stories and moderately sized. I'm sure it wasn't cheap and this thought alone scares me. How can she afford living here on her own? Maybe she has settled down—with someone else.  
  
I ring the doorbell and hear footsteps on the other side.  
  
"Just a second!" she calls out and I let out a sigh of relief hearing her voice. She pulls back the door, carrying a young baby in her arms. "Jack?" Her mouth drops when she sees me on the doorstep.  
  
"Who is it?" I hear another female's voice from the back hall and she peaks her head out. It must be Samantha's sister because she looks remarkably like Sam.  
  
"Come in," Samantha offers.  
  
"Here," her sister offers to take the baby and Samantha's face turns a light shade of red.  
  
"Thanks, Julia."  
  
"Your sister?" I clarify.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So she's okay then?" I question. Samantha heads into the kitchen, opens the well-stocked fridge and pulls out a pitcher of lemonade. "You want some?"  
  
"Sure." She hands me the glass and I feel my heart break at seeing a wedding ring on your finger. "You're married?"  
  
Her index finger and thumb move to the gold band, toying with it. "Engaged."  
  
"Were you going to invite me to the wedding?"  
  
"Jack," she closes her eyes and moves her hand to shield her face. "He loves me," she points out, "and he loves Caleb."  
  
"Caleb—he's your son?"  
  
"Yes," she nods.  
  
"When did you--" my voice trails off.  
  
"Not until I got here."  
  
"Oh." So her fiancé got her pregnant. It's nice of him to marry her now.  
  
"Jack, he's a good man."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
She shrugs. "He makes me happy and he loves Caleb. What more can I ask for?"  
  
"I can make you happy."  
  
"No, Jack." She shakes her head.  
  
"I've been divorced for over a year."  
  
"Maybe you should have come sooner. Or maybe you shouldn't have come at all."  
  
"Samantha, please don't do this."  
  
"Do what? I'm trying to move on, Jack. I'm trying to live the life you couldn't give me. Is that so horrible?"  
  
"I want to give you that."  
  
"It's too late," she retorts.  
  
"I still love you, Sam." My eyes plead with hers and she stares at her hands. She's obviously uncomfortable, and it tells me she must still feel something.  
  
"Samantha." I hear Julia's voice as she carries in Caleb. "He wants you."  
  
"Come here," she smiles, holding out her hands to accept her son.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Fifteen months," she answers, putting him in her lap and bouncing him on her leg. He crawls around, trying to climb up as he works on standing on her lap and she holds him in place. "I didn't leave because I was pregnant, Jack. I want you to know that." My eyes meet hers.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He's your son," she whispers, clutching on to his tiny hand as he steadies himself on her lap. 


	18. Chapter 18

Samantha POV:  
  
"My son?" he whispers, shaking his head and staring at the little boy. He must see the resemblance. I was certain he realized it the moment I opened the door and he saw me holding Caleb in my arms. "Samantha, you have to give me a chance to be the father. If I would have known--"  
  
"I didn't want you to find out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
My eyes stare at Caleb. I can't face Jack right now.  
  
"I didn't want you to take him away from me. After everything that's happened--." I pull Caleb in for a hug. "He's my life. He's all that I live for."  
  
"So, that's why all of this," he nods his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The neighborhood, the house, the suburbs." He chuckles softly and a smile grows on my lips. "Your sister helps with the rent?"  
  
"Yeah," I nod.  
  
"And your fiancé?"  
  
I pause, staring at Caleb. His hand reaches my face, playing with my lips. I spin him around, letting him sit on my lap, and I face Jack.  
  
"There is no fiancé."  
  
"What? You lied to me?"  
  
"Oh come on, like you're really divorced," I quip.  
  
"After you left, I didn't care about anything. I haven't seen my daughters in over a month. Maria's fighting for full custody."  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper in response, watching as Caleb climbs out of my lap and moves towards Jack.  
  
"So, this is why Danny came to visit every month?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been a great uncle to Caleb."  
  
"I imagine," Jack answers with a smile as Caleb climbs onto his lap. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"Would it have made any bit of difference? Besides, I didn't want you to come out of obligation or because you knocked up your mistress."  
  
"Sam," his eyes meet mine. "You have always meant more to me than that."  
  
"I know," I answer. "When I found out I was pregnant, I realized it gave me a chance for a new life. I wouldn't have called up Julia otherwise."  
  
"I'm glad you did," he tells me, giving Caleb a hug. Caleb climbs downs and back to my lap, resting his eyes. He clings to me like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"I'm going to put him to bed. Give me a few minutes?"  
  
"Can I come up with you?"  
  
I let out a soft sigh and nod my head. Caleb has his thumb in his mouth and his eyes are shut as he rests his head on my shoulder. I carefully carry him up the stairs, lay him down in his crib and give him a gentle kiss goodnight.  
  
I escort Jack out of Caleb's room and quietly shut the door.  
  
We head back downstairs and I notice Julia sitting on the back porch. "Give me a minute?" I eye Jack and he nods as I head outside to see Julia.  
  
"So he's Jack Malone?" I nod my head with a sigh. "What are you going to do?" She eyes me intently.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm not leaving, though—not again."  
  
"Even after everything you two have been through together?"  
  
"If he wants to be a part of my life, he'll have to move here."  
  
"That's asking a lot, Samantha. He's got two kids," she reminds me.  
  
"I guess I'll see how much Caleb and I mean to him," I quip, and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"You never learn!" she says with a laugh as I head back inside the house.  
  
"Sibling rivalry?" he teases.  
  
"Nah, we're past that. She's just looking out for what's in my best interest and Caleb's."  
  
Jack nods his head, and I take a seat beside him on the sofa.  
  
"Come home with me."  
  
"I am home," I answer. "This is where I belong, Jack."  
  
"Caleb deserves to know his father."  
  
"You can come and visit him."  
  
"Samantha," his voice warns.  
  
"I'm not taking him away from everything he knows and loves. Besides, I'm happy here, Jack. In all the years I lived in New York, it never felt this right."  
  
"That's because we were having an affair. If you come back home with me--"  
  
"Jack, no." I shake my head and he closes his eyes, becoming slightly stressed out.  
  
"We could find a house in the suburbs—just the three of us." I hear the back door open.  
  
"She won't go with you, Jack." Julia chimes. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
"What? Samantha?" I eye Julia to shut up, and she gives me a grin and heads upstairs. I roll my eyes, slightly annoyed at my older sister for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Jack eyes me, confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"I don't belong in New York. This is my home," I answer. "You can be in it as much or as little as you want, but I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You want me to move to Chicago?"  
  
"I want you to do what you want, Jack. I'm not making decisions for you."  
  
He closes his eyes, frustrated. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Jack," I glance away, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Just tell me—yes or no?"  
  
"Jack." I don't want to answer his question because it shows how vulnerable I've been for the past two years. It reminds me how every time I tried to go on a date, I kept thinking of 'him'. How the moment I saw my son, I wanted Jack there with me.  
  
He leans into me, his eyes staring at mine as his mouth hovers—letting me back away. "How long has it been for you?" he whispers, his breath teasing me.  
  
My lips part in anticipation, wanting to feel his mouth against mine and his body above me. My eyes shut as I feel his mouth move over mine, and I remember how great we were together. I moan, trying to keep my voice down, but his hands are over my breasts and down my back, feeling our bodies against one another.  
  
My fingers comb through his hair as I pull my head back, staring at his face and the sheer look of lust in his eyes.  
  
"There's really no fiancé?" he questions, eyeing my ring. I slip it from my finger and hand it to him.  
  
"My sister has the other half." I grin, leaning up and devouring his lips. 


	19. Chapter 19

Jack POV:  
  
"Sam," I groan between kisses and watch as her skin blushes from my touch. My fingers work on the buttons of her blouse, kissing my way between her cleavage.  
  
"Jack," she whispers, "you should know, after the baby, things look--- " My mouth meets hers, not letting her utter another word.  
  
Her head falls against the sofa as my tongue teases between her breasts and then underneath before I kiss at her shoulders and peel away her bra.  
  
My eyes are transfixed on her breasts. They're fuller than they were two years ago and my mouth grabs a nipple, sucking and teasing as I feel her shudder beneath me.  
  
My hands skim down her stomach, sliding their way into her pants as she gasps and her hips arch off the couch. Her breathing grows shallow and her lips part, panting as I press soft tiny kisses over her lips. My fingers slip into her warmth and I feel her bite down on my lips, crushing them as she clenches down and groans.  
  
She lies there, mouth parted, her hair matted to her forehead and looking sexy as hell. If I weren't turned on already, I certainly would be now just looking at her.  
  
She leans up and kisses me again, tasting my mouth, and savoring every moment between us.  
  
"Upstairs," she whispers, grabbing her shirt and buttoning enough to keep herself covered in case her sister happens to run into us.  
  
She takes my hand and drags me up the stairs and to the master bedroom. She shuts the door behind us, locking it in place—a habit that makes me wonder if she's ever been caught.  
  
She playfully pushes me onto the bed, my back hitting the mattress as she straddles my hips and grinds into me.  
  
"Sam," I groan, feeling myself boiling inside. She tugs at my shirt, pulling it over my head and draws her mouth along my nipple, sucking the tip and flicking it with her tongue. She slides her nails down my chest, and her hands move to my waist and past the rim of my pants, teasing me.  
  
My hands pull at her buttons, pushing her blouse off her shoulders and moving my fingers down to tug at her pants. She slides them off, tossing them to the floor with a wicked grin.  
  
"See something you want?" she whispers, crawling along the bed, hovering above my body.  
  
I nod compliantly, willing to give or do anything for her. She draws her tongue along my lips, feeling over my mouth as I open to accept her invitation. She kisses me, her hands working on the final remaining clothes between us, tugging them off and sliding down onto me.  
  
Her eyes glazed over, she gasps, then bites down as I bury myself within her.  
  
I roll us around, taking the lead and lean down, kissing and caressing every curve of her body. Sweat coats us as we build up a rhythm and I watch as her eyes shut and her back arches as she grows close.  
  
She tugs on her bottom lip, wanting me to kiss her and I lean down, letting our mouths join like the rest of us.  
  
"So good," she pants out, drawing her nails along my chest, down my stomach, up over my back and into my hair. She clenches on, groaning as her nails dig into my back, keeping me close against her. I feel my body shudder above her and our hearts pound together, crashing like the waves of the ocean.  
  
She opens her eyes, her smile beaming at me. "I love you," she whispers and I slide off her body, hearing a quiet whimper of protest.  
  
I kiss her softly along her lips. "I love you too," I answer, feeling her hand latch onto mine and knowing she'll never let go and I'll never leave her side.  
  
The End. 


End file.
